


(Did you just refer to a knife as a) People opener

by OddFruit



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Bar Fight, F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, based on an edit on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddFruit/pseuds/OddFruit
Summary: A short one shot featuring some of my favorite lesbians. Alex is obnoxious and Maggie loves her.





	(Did you just refer to a knife as a) People opener

There was a bar fight. And of course it happened on one of the few nights Maggie and Alex were able to be out, together. And of course Alex would "volunteer" to break it up and of course one of the guys would pull out a knife after Alex had already knocked down the other guy. Apparently the one she had yet to get to, wasn’t just big, but also had a big ego. But badass Danvers was not an untrained nobody, while big ego clearly was.

Alex quickly snapped the knife out of his wrist, caught it, and then knocked him down. She then looked him in the eye and said. “you are going to leave and stop causing trouble, and I’m keeping your people opener.” motioning at the knife. 

With fear in his eyes big ego got out of there as fast as he could.

“People opener, Danvers?” asked Maggie as Alex returned to the table.

“What? Is there something wrong with that? I mean I can’t really call it an alien opener. Not only would that make me seem xenophobic, but I mean it wouldn’t work on a majority of the alien population so people opener just makes more since, and considering he tried to use it on me, a human person, I’m going to call it a people opener.” 

“Oh my God Danvers,” said Maggie as she rolled her eyes. But looking at Alex she knew and God help her, but she knew that Alex Danvers, well, she is the one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edit that this fic was based on. https://older-danvers.tumblr.com/post/165176722919/smitten-x Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
